Café sentiment
by reneev
Summary: seja bem vindo a ao nosso café.Sinta-se a vontade esperamos pode-los atender bem. Qual é o seu pedido? descobrir novas coisas? então...está no lugar certo! FICHAS ABERTAS para clientes e se for funcionario ñ peçam garçonete/garçom!
1. Suflê de morango

Oi,estou aqui de novo com mais uma fic

Oi,estou aqui de novo com mais uma fic

Sasori: o que? Ficou maluca?!

Sai: tem três projetos para acabar e ainda inventa de fazer mais um

É que eu tava morta de vontade de fazer esse tipo de fic i.i

Sasori: o que vai ser dessa vez?

Bom...leiam abaixo q verão do que se trata

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Café sentiment

Capitulo 1- Suflê de morango

A brisa fresca, o suave bater do Sol,as folhas das arvores dançando. Era um verão perfeito. E como aproveitar esse grande dia? Simples... que tal ir ao CAFÉ sentiment?!

O lugar era belo,bem elegante e aconchegante. Os moveis claros tudo bem delicado, parecendo que tudo foi feito a mão e decorado por garotas. Havia uma porta de vidro que dava acesso a área,lá recebia muito Sol,tinha um banco branco e a vista era para o parque central. Aquele lugar era a melhor localização da cidade,mesmo pois estavam em um bairro nobre.

A cozinha era o lugar mais cheiroso e perfeito. Apesar de não haver ninguém no estabelecimento havia algumas pessoas já cozinhando.

- 6 gemas, 6 claras, 3 colheres (sopa) de leite, 3 colheres (sopa) de açúcar, 1 pitada de sal. SAL?

- Para equilibrar! Todo doce tem sal.

- há, obrigada,continuando... 1 e 1/2 colher (sopa) de margarina, 200 gramas de morangos limpos. Pode pegar para mim a balança?

-claro

-obrigada

-de nada... o dia esta tão bonito hoje

- sim, daqui a poço abriremos

-então ande logo com isso

-está certo

-precisamos de mais empregados

- fale com a chefa então

- ela disse que vai tentar encontrar alguém

- espero que esses não nos atrapalhe como da ultima vez

- pode terminar de bater para mim?

-claro... vai amassar os morangos?

-sim.

- já fez bateu a clara?

- sim,já esta clara em neve

-certo

-cadê o sal?

- atrás do vaso cor de rosa

- haa... aqui está

- MENINAS!! ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO?

-é a chefa

- vamos logo

- e o suflê?

- acabamos depois

-certo

- ESTAMOS NA COZINHA

- já estão terminando?

- quase pronto o suflê

- é a ultima coisa para fazer?

-tem que fazer o chá,mas como o preparamento é rápido achamos melhor fazer por ultimo

- você estão indo muito bem

- mas estamos precisando de ajuda

- não conseguimos dar conta do caxa,do atendimento,limpeza e da cozinha sozinhas

-mesmo com a senhora e as outras três tem muito trabalho

-ouvir uma conversa que duas delas vai se demitir,pois vão se mudar

- fiquei sabendo disso,elas já se demitirão por isso vamos demorar um pouco a abrir hoje

- alguém já se inscreveu?

- ainda nem anunciei os cargos... mas continuem daqui a pouco eu volto com alguém

- está certo

- ei

-sem chefa

- vocês sabiam que o morango é uma fruta que contém grande quantidade de vitamina C, que evita a fragilidade dos ossos, má formação dos dentes, dá resistência aos tecidos, age contra infecções, ajuda a cicatrizar ferimentos e evita hemorragias?

- sabia

- vocês também sabiam que o morango possui também, em menor quantidade, vitamina B5 e Ferro. A Niacina tem como função evitar problemas de pele, aparelho digestivo, sistema nervoso e reumatismo; e o mineral Ferro é importante porque faz parte da formação do sangue.

-parece que minhas funcionarias tem conhecimento sobre as coisas

- mas por que falou sobre os morangos?

- estamos trabalhando com morangos

- mas não esta na espoca. Como consegui tantos morangos?

- comprei do interior,lá esta na espoca dos morangos

-vamos terminar logo isso

- isso é um livro de receitas?

- sim, o da senhora

- como está escrito o modo de preparar?

-Aqui está dizendo: Bata bem as gemas com o leite e o açúcar, bata as claras em neve com o sal, misture delicadamente às gemas e adicione os morangos amassados. Unte um pirex com margarina e despeje a mistura. Leve ao forno moderado até ficar bem cozido e levemente dourado.

- então acho que fizeram errado

- por que diz isso?

- porque pelo que percebi vocês misturaram tudo ao mesmo tempo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como disse antes essa é uma nova fic e vai ser de fichas mas vou colocar poucos personagens então se esforcem

Ficha para clientes:

Nome: nome depois sobrenome

Como é chamado: menino,jovem,senhora,senhor,madame, pelo apelido, um insulto por parte das garçonetes usem a criatividade

Como conheceu o café sentiment: criatividade

O que sempre pede:doces,chás,bolos inteiros podem mandar mas lembrem-se tem que ser comida que servem em um café não venham com macarronada ou coisas do gênero

Do que gosta no café:

A quanto tempo freqüenta o café:

Mora no bairro:

Como trata os funcionários ou outros clientes:

Fica fazendo birra: por exemplo fala que o morango esta do lado direito e não no centro esse tipo de coisa

Posso mudar algo:

Idade:

Aparência:

Algo a acrescentar:

Fichas para funcionários

Nome:

Como é chamado:

Por que trabalha no café:

Como conheceu o estabelecimento:

Temperamento:

Vai fazer o que no café:

Idade:

Gosta de trabalhar lá:

Aparência:

É bom no que faz:

Roupas que costuma usar:

Como usa o uniforme: lembrando vou deixar livre essa parte, qual a cor do uniforme, usa saia,calça,vestido ou short. Só vou abrir exeção para essas. Cabelo preso,solto. uniforme desleixado,bem arrumado essas coisas. Também é com vcs se vão usar o uniforme completo depois passo como vai ser

Alguma cena que queiram que tenha:

Algo a acrescentar:

Poso mudar algo:

Vai querer ter algum par: lembrem-se que vai depender de mim se vai ter ou não as OCC pares

O uniforme vocês que vão montar e eu só vou acrescentar as coisas como deve ser

Espero que tenham gostado e participem. Há, a receita é verdadeiro os benefícios do morango também e o modo de preparar também é verdade.

Créditos ao site

www.vitaminasecia.hpg..br/morangoorientacao.htm

Pequei tudo de lá

Haa, gente sentiment é uma palavra francesa que quer dizer sensação

Bjs


	2. simples mais delicioso

Voltei

Voltei

Sasori:foi rápida

Estou anciosa

Agora sem mais delongas a história

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chefa: VOLTEI

garota 1: voltou rápido

garota 2: achou alguém?

Chefa: não

Garota 1 : por que ainda pergunto?

Chefa: deixei alguns cartazes por ai,daqui a pouco alguém aparece

Garota 2: vamos abrir?

Chefa: não

Garotas: COMO?

Chefa: que chefa responsável eu não XP

Sierra: com licença

Chefa: não disse

Garota 1: ainda não abrimos

Sierra: não... eu vim aqui por causa da vaga

Garotas: como você consegue?

Chefa: quem é chefa aqui?

Sierra: chefa?

Garota 2: que nome não

Sierra: seu nome é Chefa?

Chefa: me nome é ...

Garota 1: O SUFLÊ DE MORANGO

Garota 2: cabeça de bagre,agora eles queimaram

Chefa: veio se inscrever para a vaga?

Sierra: sim

Chefa: qual seu nome?

Sierra: Sierra

Chefa: é um nome bem estranho,qual seu sobrenome?

Sierra: Mikain

Chefa: poso te chamar de Mika?

Sierra: claro que pode

Chefa: já trabalhou em outro lugar?

Sierra: nunca,vai ser meu primeiro emprego mas juro que vou me empenhar e...

Chefa: está contratada

Sierra: como?

Chefa: começa amanhã de manhã, chegue aqui as 8h se não quiser se atrasar

Sierra: não vai pedir meu dados ou ver se eu tenho algum talento?

Chefa: se aquelas duas trabalham aqui, piores que ela você não é

Sierra: mas... do que vou trabalhar?

Chefa: aquelas duas são uma negação na cozinha, nunca cozinharam só hoje fizeram isso e veja o que aconteceu!

Sierra: e meus outros dados,currículo e...

Chefa: quantos anos você tem?

Sierra:18

Chefa: até amanhã Mika-chan

Sierra: como?

Chefa: seu trabalho é amanhã não hoje

Sierra: está louca?

Chefa: por que todos perguntam isso?

Garota 1: talvez porque seja a mais pura verdade

Garota 2: ela vai trabalhar aqui?

Chefa: vai começar amanhã

Garota 2: mas... não é arriscado deixar velhas trabalhando em um lugar onde se exige muito?

Sierra: VELHA??

Chefa: ela só tem 18 anos

Garota 1: tem a minha idade

Garota 2: seja bem vinda

Sierra: obrigada

Garota 2: velha

Sierra: COMO?

Garota 1: não ligue para ela, seja muito bem vinda... qual seu nome? É meio estranho não saber seu nome principalmente em área de trabalho

Sierra: meu nome é...

Chefa: MIKA-CHAN

Garota 1: estamos do seu lado não precisa gritar

Chefa: me desculpe

Sierra: ela nunca deixa eu terminar de falar

Garota 2: é melhor ir se acostumando,ela é bem louca

Garota 1: e ama gritar

Garota 1: e ficar te interrompendo sempre

Chefa: eu não sou surda

Garotas: HOHOHOHOHO

Chefa: você me perguntou se eu ia te testar não é mesmo?

Sierra: sim

Chefa: quer praticar hoje?

Sierra: hoje?

Chefa: tem idéia melhor?

Sierra: me desculpe, claro que posso

Chefa: levem-na a cozinha

Garota 2: ta parecendo até aqueles filmes de antigamente

Garota 1: mas eles falariam levem-na as masmorras

Garota 2: tem toda a razão

Chefa: ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUE?

Garota 1 e 2: um aumento

Chefa: AGORA

Garota 2: ta muito irritada chefa

Garota 1: inspira,expira

Chefa: ¬¬

Garotas 1 e 2: estamos indo

Na cozinha

Sierra: esse lugar... é lindo

Garota 1: por mais que nossa chefa seja meio fora das idéias ele é uma ótima pessoa

Garota 2: e tem um ótimo gosto,fora que sabe administrar muito bem

Garota 1: ela era uma grande cozinheira, mas desistiu

Sierra: desistiu?

Garota 1: é... vamos falar de coisas boas agora

Sierra: tudo parece tão delicado,parece que só de tocar vai se desfazer

Garota 2: quando vim para cá também pensei isso mas já cai,derrubei tantas coisas e não quebrou nada

Garota 1: nossa chefa fez tudo com muita perfeição e carinho,não é pra quebrar tão fácil

Sierra: fez?

Garota 2: não sabia? Alem de ótima cozinheira ela faz ótimos trabalhos manuais

Sierra: incrível

Garota 2: o defeito dela é ter parafusos a menos e gritar sem necessidade

Garota 1: vamos começar

Sierra: claro

Garota 2: aqui é o livro de receitas que a chefa desenvolveu com muito carinho,use ele todas as receitas que estão ai tem os ingredientes

Garota 1:mas antes confira,as vezes pode ter acabado

Garota 2: a chefa gosta de coisas novas e bem feitas

Garota 1: sei que você vai fazer algo incrível, faça algo bem gostoso e prove seu talento

Garota 2: vamos sair e te deixar as sós

Garota 1: qualquer coisa nos chame

Sierra: pode deixar comigo

Garotas 1 e 2: se esforce

Sierra: acho que fiz bem vir para cá... agora... mão na massa... literalmente né

Olhava tudo ao seu redor,tudo tão delicado e lindo o sonho de qualquer pessoa,não irria perder uma chance de trabalhar em um lugar tão esplendido se escorçaria e provaria todo seu talento.

Sierra: é quase inacreditável... mas vamos logo... o que fazer... vou usar esse tal livro que elas me falaram... vou na sorte... é bem simples mas é delicioso vai esse mesmo

Capitulo 2- simples mais gostoso

Sierra:1 lata de Leite Moça ,3 colheres (sopa) de chocolate em pó, 1 colher (sopa) de manteiga, 1 xícara (chá) de chocolate granulado... hora de preparar.

30 minutos depois

Nas mesas

Garota 1: que cheirinho bom

Chefa: espero que o gosto seja tão bom quando o cheiro

Garota 2: e se não for?

Garota 1: você já a contratou não é mesmo?

Chefa: eu nunca me arrependo das minhas decisões

Garota 2: e se... e se ela não cozinhar bem ela fará o que?

Chefa: temos varias outra vagas

Garota 1: você cozinhara então? Somos um desastre,não a mais ninguém e se ela se sair mal só teremos você

Chefa: ...

Garota 2: chefa? Você está bem?

Chefa: ... dêem a ela um pouco mais de confiança tenho certeza que ela se sairá muito bem

Sierra: desculpem as fazer esperar

Chefa: cozinhar leva tempo... o que fez para nós?

Sierra: isso

Garota 1 e 2: isso?

Sierra: foi uma má escolha?

Garota 2: até eu sei fazer isso

Garota 1: não precisa de pratica ou conhecimento, é uma receita muito simples

Chefa: as vezes o que é simples é o melhor

Garotas: como?

Chefa: meninas...

Meninas: sim

Chefa: tirem as medidas dela... comece amanhã mesmo

Sierra: sério?

Chefa: claro

Garotas 1 e 2: ela aprovou?!

Chefa: nunca me subestimem... andem logo

Gorotas: sim

Chefa: ei... Mika-chan

Sierra: sim

Chefa: seu uniforme demorará um pouco para chegar... até lá lhe darei uma camiseta com o semblante da loja... concorda?

Sierra: claro, quanto a isso não se preocupe

Chefa:conto com você

Sierra: pode contar

Chefa: não é sobre o emprego que estou me referindo

Sierra: hum?

Garota 2: vamos logo

Garota 1: vai ficar mais tarde ainda se demorarmos

Garota 2: nem abrimos hoje

Garota 1: quanto mais cedo terminarmos mais cedo poderemos ir

Sierra: ei, esperem

Chefa: é triste não é mesmo?!

CLAK

Chefa: como elas conseguem quebrar as coisas sendo que era só para elas tirarem a medida da menina?-suspira- CUIDADO!

Garotas: CERTO, NÃO TEM NENHUM PROBLEMA

Chefa: 'sejam bem vindos'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado,eu sei que o primeiro capitulo tava uma merda mas esse ta melhorsinho,tava tão ansiosa que postei no mesmo dia.

O que ela preparou é o famoso brigadeiro, simples...mais delicioso

As vagas ainda estão abertas, vou tentar encaixar todos mais como funcionários terá vagas limitadas que eu descobrirei depois. Mas para clientes é infinita

Espero que tenham gostado

Bjs. Até o próximo capitulo ou fic


	3. limonada

Voltei

Voltei

Sai: três num dia só?

To amando escrever essa fic,to com mil idéias e as fichas são tão fofas amei todas elas quero escrever de todas

Sasori: pelo que eu to percebendo ela vai fechar amanhã

Não exagera,só que dependendo da quantidade eu fecho amanhã mesmo

Espero que gostem desse capitulo todas que me mandaram ate agora estão dentro

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chefa: como o tempo passa rápido, já esta de noite

Garota 1: ei chefa

Garota 2: por que não dispensou a gente mais cedo?

Garota 1: já que não abrimos mesmo?

Garota 2: ta até chovendo

Chefa: porque temos que esperar nossos futuros trabalhadores

Garota 1: quem vai sair de casa nessa chuva pra preencher uma vaga ?!

Garota 2: e quem enxergaria o anuncio?

Chega: por isso estamos aqui

Garota 1: você ta cada vez mais louca

Chefa: ele vai aparecer ainda hoje

Garota 2: disse algo chefa?

Chefa: HOHOHOHO POR QUE DIRIA ALGO?

Garotas: esqueça

X

Kyoshiro: eu não vou obedecê-lo,não vou desistir de meus sonhos por ele,'mas como minha irmãzinha ficara? Tenho que realizar meu sonho, vou batalhar por mim mesmo vou me esforçar e vou conseguir o que quero' o que é aquilo?

X

Chefa: ele chegou!

Garotas: quem?

Kyoshiro: com licença!

Garotas: lindo ¬

Chefa: vocês vão pagar por essa toalha se a baba de vocês tocarem nela

Garota 1: seja bem vindo

Garota 2: no que podemos ser úteis?

Chefa: COF COF

Garotas: gripe?

Chefa: desculpe-me estamos fechados

Kyoshiro: vi o anuncio lá fora e pensei em me inscrever

Chefa: seu nome

Kyoshiro: meu nome é...

Garotas: é...

Kyoshiro: Kyo

Chefa: Kyo do que

Kyoshiro: Yamada Kyo

Chefa: quantos anos?

Kyoshiro: 18

Chefa: tem alguma experiência?

Kyoshiro: nunca trabalhei em um café

Chefa: trabalha de meio período?

Kyoshiro: não

Chefa: quando quer começar?

Kyoshiro: estou contratado?

Chefa: está, amanhã de manhã as 8h

Kyoshiro: mas... você nem

Chefa: nem tenho seus dados nem informações suficientes,eu sei,eu sei mas... eu quero você aqui

Garotas: você é demais chefa

Chefa: com a beleza as garotas vão vir correndo aqui e faremos muito sucesso HOHOHO

Garotas: ¬

Chega: meninas

Garotas: sim

Chefa: LIMPEM O CHÃO! AGORA !!

Garotas: sim senhora

Kyoshiro: amanhã começarei?

Chefa: se quer trabalhar aqui é melhor limpar bem os ouvidos pois você terá que ouvir bem as clientes

Kyoshiro: não vai me testar?

Chefa: por que todos perguntam isso?

Kyoshiro: porque é o normal de se fazer

Chefa: e por ser normal que eu não vou fazer isso

Kyoshiro: como?

Chefa: você sabe de uma coisa

Kyoshiro: o que

Chefa: você vai atrair a clientela pra mim já basta

Kyoshiro: só olhando para minha aparência

Chefa: HOHOHOHO... não

Kyoshiro: hum?

Chefa: sinto que você tem talento,sua aparência vai o ajudar muito a realizar seu sonho, por isso não desista dele sei que você é capaz

Kyoshiro: 'será que ela sabe? Impossível ela nem me conhece'

Chefa: MENINAS

Garotas: sim

Chefa: estão dispensadas

Garotas: mas...

Chefa: AGORA!!

Garotas: sim!!

Chefa: seu uniforme vai demorar a ficar pronto,use uma camiseta com o semblante do café então

Kyoshiro: certo

Chefa: sorria

Kyoshiro: como?

Chefa: pode estar irritado agora,mas para ganhar o emprego você tem que sorrir

Kyochiro: entendo

Chefa: pode me ajudar?

Kyoshiro: no que?

Chefa: sei que só começara amanhã,mas preciso deixar pronto isso

Kyoshiro: está certo

Chefa: abra a geladeira sim

Kyoshiro: quer eu pra abrir a geladeira?

Chefa: queria tanto um homem e quando tenho ele me trata assim

Kyoshiro: esta certo 'que mulher louca,mas até que ela é legal' pronto

Chefa: pegue a jarra que está com um liquido esverdeado

Kyoshiro: isto?

Chefa: sim,bom menino

Kyoshiro' quem ela ta achando que eu sou?'

Capitulo 3- limonada

Chefa: sabe o que é isso?

Kyoshiro: limonada

Chefa: sabe como se faz?

Kyoshiro: se espreme o limão e coloca em um jarro com água e gelo depois se adiciona açúcar ou adoçante

Chefa: então você sabe

Kyoshiro: quem não sabe

Chefa: pensei que por você ser...

Kyoshiro: ser?

Chefa: esqueça, pegue dois copos naquele armário

Kyoshiro: aqui está

Chefa: beba

Kyoshiro: -gospe- está azeda

Chefa: suprise

Kyoshiro: por que me deu isso para beber?

Chefa: isso que da ser um mau menino

Kyoshiro: agora a pouco disse que eu era um bom menino

Chefa:mais cedo,você contou uma mentira,esta enganando não só a mim como a você e principalmente seus pais

Kyoshiro: 'será que ela sabe? Mas como?impossível?' não entendi

Chefa: vá para casa,já é tarde, amanhã as 8 viu

Kyoshiro: até

chefa: bao bao

Kyoshiro: 'bao bao? O que é isso? Na onde eu fui me meter? Pelo menos ela parece ser legal e o emprego também e poderei seguir meu sonho'

Chefa: novas crianças,estou ansiosa 'quero dizer verdadeiramente seja bem vindo para alguém, de novo. Me esqueci como se faz... espero aprender novamente! Até lá eu...' vou beber limonada... ta bem amarga mesma, do jeito que eu gosto

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um capitulo para vocês espero que gostem

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	4. Biscoitinhos Amanteigados de Laranja

Voltei

Voltei

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um dia ensolarado e quente,mais um dia de trabalho e mais um dia de descobertas nesse dia, a noite foi relaxante e calma talvez um pouco triste e acompanhada de varias lagrimas mas nada que um belo dia ensolarado não pudesse curar.

- o dia está tão bonito, varias coisas espero que aconteçam... estou saindo! 'por que ainda encisto em falar isso? Ninguém vai me responde'

Sua feição ficou triste e apagada e seu rosto carregava marcas de choro,mas nada que uma boa maquiagem não resolvesse e um sorriso não escondesse um coração machucado.

X

Garota 1: peguei uma gripe ontem

Garota 2: a chefa ligou pra você de madrugada?

Garota 1: ligou,disse que queria a gente aqui as 6 horas,não sei porque já são 7 e ela ainda não apareceu

Garota 2: ela me pareceu...

Chefa: BOM DIA!!

Garotas: está atrasada ¬¬

Chefa: obrigada pelo comprimento tão inspirador que me da vontade de acordar mais cedo

Garotas: u.u o que queria?

Chefa: como não abrimos ontem decidi chamar vocês bem cedo para conversar um pouco

Garota 1: sobre o que?

Chefa: ainda viram muitos para cá, talvez eu não esteja por isso os prenda até eu voltar

Garotas: certo

Garota 2:eles vão vir hoje?

Chefa: provavelmente daqui a meia hora

Garota 1: sonhei com aquele bonitão a noite inteira

Garotas: ou o que deu para dormir ¬¬

Chega: acordei vocês tão cedo assim?

Garotas : 2 horas da madrugada você acha que está cedo?

Chefa: HOHOHOHOHOHO

Garota 1: aconteceu algo?

Garota 2: parecia ...

Mika: com licença

Chega: MIKA-CHAN

Garotas: bom dia

Mika: bom dia

Chefa: pronta para cozinhar?

Mika: estou!

Chefa: a atração desse dia será os biscoitinhos

Mika: atração?

Garota 1: todos os dia tem uma atração aqui no café

Garota 2: tem os demais pedidos,mas no dia de tal coisa como hoje é o dia dos biscoitinhos então vai ter mais deles e mais variedades de biscoitinhos.

Chefa: para diferencia

Mika: grande estratégia

Kyo: chegue atrasado?

Garota 1 e 2: lindo ¬

Chefa: nem 7h30 são, está bem adiantado

Kyo: desculpe-me

Chefa: tudo bem, vão se trocando vou dar as orientações necessárias

Kyo e Mika: certo

Garota 1: tem certeza que deseja mais alguém?

Garota 2: acho que a ...

Chefa: ainda não a necessidade de comentar sobre isso e se faço essa prudência é porque quero

Garota 2: mesmo que machuque?

Chefa: foi uma promessa não foi? Tenho que cumpri-la custe o que custar

Mika: a onde estão as camisetas?

Chefa: cuidem por um tempo volto mais tarde

Garota 1: por aqui me sigam

Garota 2: chefa...

Garota 1: acorda pra vida,vem me ajuda

Garota 2: to indo calma

X

-lalalalalala... hum... estão procurando funcionários -... vou me inscrever pois preciso do dinheiro... o que custa tentar sei que vão me adorar

X

Mika: meu primeiro dia e nem sei por onde começar

Kyo: ela disse que irria nos orientar,onde ela está?

Garotas:-parando de babar- saiu

Mika: COMO ASSIM SAIU?

Garotas: saiu horas u.u

Kyo: ela disse quando voltaria?

Garota 1: ela simplesmente saiu

Garota 2: ela não deve demorar,daqui a pouco ela volta

Aya: é aqui que tem vagas para emprego?

Garotas: é sim

Aya: quero me candidatar

Garota 1: nossa chefa ainda não chegou

Garota 2: se puder esperar agradeceremos

Aya: eu não vou ficar esperando ela deveria estar aqui e...

Chefa: QUERIDAS... CHEGUEI

Garotas: não precisa mais esperar u.u

Garota 2: -cochixa- a vida sem ela é muito mais calma

Garota 1: concordo- ainda coxichando-

Chefa: caso vocês não perceberam eu tenho ouvidos

Garotas: e funcionam- sorriso colgate-

Chefa: o que posso fazer por você ?

Aya: estou procurando um emprego

Chefa: nome

Aya: Aya

Chefa: sobrenome

Aya: Amaterasu

Chefa:idade

Aya:19

Garotas: mais velha que eu

Garota 2: tão tampinha

Aya: EU OUVI

Garota 1: outra escandalosa

Chefa: contratada

Aya: legal

Chefa: meninas dêem uma camiseta a ela,seu uniforme vai demorar a ficar pronto vai trabalhar hoje como garçonete

Kyo: ela é assim tão despreocupada?

Mika: acho que sim

Chefa: vão limpando o lugar,vou comprar alguns ingredientes quando voltar passo o reto das orientações até lá meninas conto com vocês

Garotas: certo

Chefa: depois de limparem direto para a cozinha, vocês já sabem o que fazer

Mika: eles vão me ajudar?

Chefa: ainda não tem ajudante de cozinha então sim, depois... até lá eu já voltei... daí eu abro a loja... ATÉ MAIS MEUS ANJOS

Todos: NÃO GRITE

Mika: como vamos começar?

Garota 1: o livro de receitas

Garota 2: eu leio

Garota 1: eu pego as coisas que precisa

Garota: vocês fazem

Kyo: o trabalho pesado é nosso

Aya: que folga é essa em

Mika: o pouco que conheço elas acho bem melhor elas ficarem beeeeeeem longe da cozinha

Gartoas: ela concorda... EI

Mika: vamos começar

Capitulo 4-Biscoitinhos Amanteigados de Laranja

Mika: pode começar

Garota 2: 4 xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo

Garota 1: farinha de trigo e as xícaras de chá

Garota 2: 1 xícara (chá) de açúcar

Garota 1: açúcar

Garota 2: 3 colheres (chá) de fermento em pó

Garota 1: fermento em pó, aqui está

Garota 2: 1 colher (chá) de raspas de laranja

Kyo: eu raspo a laranja

Todas:certo

Aya: continue

Garota 2: ½ colher (chá) de sal

Aya: sal

Mika: o sal vai sempre na maioria dos doces

Aya: entendi

Garota 2: 200 gramas de manteiga ou margarina

Garota 1: vai ter que ser manteiga a margarina acabou

Mika: pode ser

Garota 2: 1 ovo

Garota 1: ovo

Kyo: aqui está as raspas

Mika: obrigada

Aya: e depois?

Garota 1: Peneirar a farinha com o fermento e o sal

Kyo: deixa comigo

Garota 1: Bater a manteiga com o açúcar até ficar cremosa

Aya: eu faço isso

Garota 2: pra continuar dependemos da massa estar bem...

Aya: prontinho esta bem cremosa

Garota 1: junte o ovo e a raspa de laranja e continuar batendo até ligar tudo muito bem misturado.

Mika: deixa comigo agora

Kyo: depois?

Mika: pronto

Garota 1: se fosse nós ainda nem passaríamos do primeiro passo

Garota 2: Acrescentar então a farinha reservada, amassando até obter uma massa bem homogênea.

Kyo: aqui está a farinha

Mika: amassa, amassa, amassa, amassado

Garota 2: Fazer pequenas bolas enrolando-as com as mãos enfarinhadas e colocar em tabuleiro sem ser untado.

Aya: amo fazer bolinhas

Garotas: também quero fazer bolinhas

Mika: está bem,todos vão fazer

Kyo: parece tão... sem graça

Mika: espere ficar pronta

2 minutos depois

Aya: fomos até rápidas

Kyo: rápidos, casso se esqueceram sou um homem

Garotas: e que homem ¬

Mika: ai de vocês se a baba de vocês caírem na massa

Garotas: paramos

Aya: andem logo,depois disso fazemos o que?

Garota 1: estresadinha

Aya: COMO DISSE?

Garota 2: Assar em forno, com calor moderado por 10 a 15 minutos.

13 minutos depois

Chefa: QUE CHEIRINHO BOM

Garotas: CHEFA!!

Mika: seja bem vinda

Chefa: o que aprontaram dessa vez?

Aya: fizemos Biscoitinhos Amanteigados de Laranja

Kyo: o cheiro está muito bom

Chefa: e como esta, já tiraram do forno?

Mika: acabei de tirar

Chefa: bem, não temos ainda uma caixa

Garota 1: seja você chefa

Chefa: pra que eu pago vocês ¬¬

Garota 2: pensei que éramos faz tudo

Chefa: e faz tudo incluem o caixa

Garota 1: vai fazer o que nesse tempo?

Chefa: cuidar de um negocio muito importante

Garotas: vai sair de novo?

Chefa: volto lá pra tarde, deixo o café com todos vocês, voltarei lá pra noite

Garota 1: vá com cuidado

Chefa: EU SEMPRE VOU

Todos: NÃO GRITE

Chefa: prontos?

Todos: para que?

ABERTO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	5. quindim

Capitulo 5- quindim

Capitulo 5- quindim

-Que fome,mais são ainda 9h, quem manda não tomar café nem jantar da nisso. Que fome... espera... que cheirinho bom... vem dali.

X

Chefa: MIKA-CHAN VOCÊ É DEMAIS

Mika: não exagere, só sigo o seu livro

Chefa: vamos finalmente abrir

Garotas: mentirosa

Chefa: eu HOHOHOHOHO

Kyo: que horas esse estabelecimento abre?

Chefa: não precisa ser tão formal

Garota 1: veja ela, ela não ache como uma chefe ela ache como uma louca que fugiu do hospicil

Aya: não duvido que seja verdade

Chefa: fale mais uma palavra e será despedida no seu primeiro dia

Silêncio geral

Aberto

Chefa:...

Garota 1: chefa

Garota 2: a senhora está bem?

Chefa: e por que não estaria? –disse em tom baixo e melancólico-

Mika: bem...

Chefa: TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS

Riny: com licença

Chefa: clientes

Garotas: seja bem vinda

Kyo: no que podemos ser úteis minha dama?

Riny: estou com fome

Chefa: tão doce

Riny: o que?

Chefa: gosta de ... quindim?

Riny: gosto

Chefa: sabe fazer?

Riny: maiôs ou menos

Chefa: qual seu nome?

Riny: Riny

Chega: UMA MESA PARA A NY-CHAN

Aya: ela deve estar assustando a coitada isso sim

Chefa: posso me sentar com você?

Riny: hum? Tem tantas mesas aqui

Chefa: eu acho que comer acompanhada é bem melhor do que sozinha

Kyo: o que deseja?

Riny: um bolo

Kyo: de que sabor?

Riny: de qual tem?

Kyo: temos de vários sabores, chocolate,creme,morango...

Riny: de chocolate

Kyo: já trarei seu pedido

Chefa: pra mim traga um chá de ervas doces

Kyo:claro

Chefa: Riny

Riny: sim

Chefa: você é muito fofa

Riny: obrigada, você também é muito bonita

Chefa: são seus olhos

Riny: esse lugar é lindo, tão fofo

Chefa: pena que não podemos ficar com ele muito tempo aberto

Riny: por quê?

Chefa: temos poucos funcionários não podemos agüentar muito tempo

Riny: entendo

Kyo: aqui esta seu pedido

Riny: obrigada... delicia

Chefa: fico contente que gostou

Riny: é o melhor que já comi

Chefa: direi isso a chefe de cozinha ela ficará muito contente com isso

Riny: qual seu nome?

Chefa: me chame de chefa

Riny: chefa... você ainda tem vagas?

Chefa: temos sim... por quê?

Riny: esse lugar é tão lindo e fofo que pensei... porque não trabalhar aqui já que estão precisando

Chefa: gostaria de tentar?

Riny: seria ótimo mas...

Chefa: mas?

Riny: posso te dar uma resposta depois

Chefa: se quando você voltar as vagas estiverem abertas claro que pode

Kia: CHEFA

Chefa: KIA-SAN

Kia: por que não abriram ontem? Eu fiquei super triste morrendo de vontade de arrombar a porta e saber porque não abriu

Chefa: nos desculpe, ficamos com poucas pessoas no café e estávamos contratando novas pessoas, me desculpe

Kia: tudo bem! Cadê meu cafezinho?

Chefa: algo para acompanhar?

Kia: uma fatia bem grande de bolo

Chefa: Kyo, traga o pedido

Kyo: certo

Kia: como anda chefa?

Chefa: vou bem Ki-chan, obrigada por perguntar

Kia: estava morrendo de saudades daqui

Chefa: que bom... com licença vou até a cozinha um estante

Kia: certo

Chefa: apreciem seus doces

Kia e Riny: certo

Kia: tem alguém aqui?

Riny: não,pode-se sentar

Kia: obrigada

Garota 1: nem abrimos e o povo já chega

Garota 2: esses viciados por doces

X

Tenho sempre que carregar essas coisas pesadas,porque minha irmã não pode fazer isso? Só porque é menina? Claro!meu pai sempre diz que meninas não devem carregar peso e isso é um preconceito muito grande contra os homens... um café? Nunca vi ele, deve ser porque é a primeira vez que venho por esse caminho,vou dar uma olhada nele e aproveitar para comer algo.

X

Aya: tem tão poucas pessoas,nem da graça

Shiro: com licença

Aya: ele é meu

Kyo: esta bem

Aya: seja bem vindo... deseja pedir alguma coisa?

Shiro: um chá de ervas doces n.n

Aya: mais alguma coisa?

Shiro: vocês tem tortas?

Aya: sim temos de diversos sabores

Shiro: poderia me ver um pedaço de uma torta de limão?!

Aya: claro, já estou indo

X

Chefa: MIKA-CHAN

Mika: que susto

Chefa: fazendo o que?

Mika: vou começar a fazer quindins

Chefa: é tão gostoso

Mika: sim,é muito

Chefa: você tem ótimas escolhas

Mika: obrigada,apesar de nunca ter feito quindins

Chefa: vai se sair muito bem tenho certeza

Mika: obrigada

Chefa: está precisando que alguém te ajude?

Mika: estou, é muita coisa para fazer

Chefa: vou ver se encontro alguém

Mika: obrigada... chefa...

Chefa: sim

Mika: poderia me passar o livro de receitas?

Chefa: quer que eu leia?

Mika: sim

Chefa: 200 ml de leite de coco, 3 xícaras de açúcar, 120 g de margarina derretida, 100 g de coco ralado, 16 gemas peneiradas

Mika: é nessas horas que eu preciso de ajudantes

Chefa: com certeza alguém aparecera

Mika: tomara

Chefa: já separou?

Mika: sim depois eu faço o que

Chefa: vou ler tudo para você já ir se preparando depois você vai lendo caso surja alguma duvida

Mika: está bem

Chefa: Misture tudo e coloque em fôrmas próprias para quindins, untadas com margarina e polvilhadas com açúcar. Asse em banho-maria.

Mika: só isso?

Chefa: só... com licença

Mika: esta bem

X

Aya: aqui está seu pedido

Shiro: muito obrigado... que gostoso

Chefa: NOVOS CLIENTES!!

Kyo: ela apareceu

Aya: não grite

Chefa: HOHOHOHO, QUEM ESTA GRITANDO?

Aya: adivinha

Chefa: se eu tivesse bola de cristal

Garota 2: tudo limpo chefa

Chefa: esta certo... ajude sua amiga

Garota 2: sim

Chefa: está gostando?

Shiro: é muito gostoso

Chefa: fico contente... você...

Shiro: eu?

Chefa: nunca te vi por aqui

Shiro: é a primeira vez que venho aqui

Chefa: nunca te vi no bairro, mora aqui?

Shiro: bem... moro aqui perto

Chefa: acho que já te vi, mas estava de saia

Garota 1: saia?

Shiro: deve ter sido minha irmã

Chefa: tem uma irmã gêmea?

Shiro: tenho

Chefa: eu nunca vi gêmeos... pode trazê-la aqui?se ela concordar é claro

Shiro: ela ama café's seu sonho era trabalhar em um

Chefa: ela... quer trabalhar em um café?

Shiro: é seu sonho

Chefa: do que ela gostaria de trabalhar?

Shiro: sabe... ela é um desastre na cozinha e tem memória fraca,fora que é super atrapalhada com pedidos mas é super inteligente e sabe mexer muito bem com dinheiro

Chefa:se ela quiser... temos vagas de empregos aqui

Shiro: serio?

Chefa: SIM

Shiro: assim que chegar em casa contarei para ela, com certeza ela aceitara

Chefa: quando avisar mande-a vir aqui

Shiro: certo... acabei... onde pago?

Chefa: ALI- aponta-

Shiro: com licença n.n

Aya: volte sempre!

Shiro: voltarei... podem apostar

Chefa: vou te esperar e sua irmã também

Shiro: até

Chefa: como o tempo voa, já está na hora do almoço

Garota 1: vamos fechar

Garota 2: descanso

Aya: nossa... o tempo voa mesmo

Kyo: esse lugar é bem calmo

Garota 1: só porque esta de dia

Garota 2: de tarde ou depois do almoço aqui borbulha de gente

Chefa: ALMOÇO

Mika: mas já?

Chefa: já são 1h30

Kyo: nem vi o tempo passar

Chefa: quando ele passar manda ele parar

Garotas: e congela o tempo

Chefa: ALMOÇO, NÃO FOFOCA

FECHADO PARA ALMOÇO

Kia: EI!!

Riny: nos ainda estamos aqui

Chefa: nos desculpe

Meninas: certo

Chefa: já pagaram?

Kia: eu deixei o dinheiro certinho no balcão

Riny: to esperando meu troco

Garota 1: aqui esta senhorita

Riny: até mais

Chefa: ATÉ

Riny: pensarei no assunto

Chefa: pense mesmo

Kia: eu volto mais tarde

Chefa: KI-CHAN BAO BAO

Kia: bay

Chefa: 'volte sempre! Hum... você dizia isso sempre... agora... eu quero que você volte' VAMOS?

Garotas: vamos

Mika: tem uma lanchonete aqui perto

Aya: quero tomar sorvete

Chefa: nós fazemos sorvetes

Todos: fazemos?

Garota 1: dês que abrimos o café servimos sorvetes

Garota 2: principalmente no verão

Chefa: tem no livro de receitas

Kyo: essa é nova para mim

Chefa: COMER COMER!! COMER COMER!! FAZ BEM PARA PODER CRESCER

Garotas: CHEFA!!

Kyo: minha chefa é uma louquinha

Chefa: eu sei que vocês gostam

Aya: pode ser difícil admitir mas você é uma maluca legal

Kyo: e engraçada

Mika: vamos!!

Todos: SIM!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabei mais um capitulo

Espero que tenham gostado

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

BJS


	6. milk shak

Voltei

Voltei

Sai: você ta amando essa fic né

Estou, e por isso mesmo quero continuar

Sasori: quero nem saber onde isso vai parar

Bom... agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoo

A noite estava fria apesar de ser verão,começou a chover,os pingos grossos batiam na janela onde uma mulher observava sem se importar com a chuva. De pé olhando fixamente para os portões do prédio.

Lá era um lugar muito elegante e caro,somente pessoas muito ricas moravam. Seus olhos se prendiam no mesmo lugar. Quando ouviu o barulho do relógio indicando meia-noite. Seus belos olhos foram carregados por lagrimas e seu corpo caiu no chão, sua mãos delicadas socavam a janela que por sinal chegavam até o chão frio de mármore.

Suas angustias e esperanças estavam em um único ponto onde jamais alcançaria, ele se foi mais ela não acreditava, sempre olhava o portão de noite esperando que ele aparece-se, seu coração apertava e suas lagrimas molhavam o chão e seus soluços podiam ser ouvidos.

O telefone tocou,olhou quem estava ligando e sem interesse algum virou seu rosto e voltou a atenção para seu sofrimento e agora depois desse telefonema seu coração doía mais pois ela queria que fosse ELE ligando, apenas ele mais ninguém.

O telefone continuava a tocar,parecia ser algo importante pois não desistia se levantou com fúria e pegou o telefone com raiva mas sua voz não saiu irritada,ao contrario nem saiu, ao ouvir quem estava falando e a maneira como estava falando forçou um sorriso. Por mais que ninguém estivesse vendo sorriu e disfarçou sua voz. Por mais difícil que fosse ela fez e usou sua voz animadora de sempre

- alô!!

X

Capitulo 6-Milk Shake

Andava pela rua calmamente com o olhar decidido e com um sorriso estampado em seu delicado rosto. Era bem cedo por volta das 6 da manhã,mesmo assim andava na rua vendo o Sol nascer e clareando tudo,o vento esta fresco o que dava vontade de ficar para sempre lá sentindo a brisa que mais parecia vir do mar. Estava indo trabalhar, seu emprego não... era seu negócio, era dona de uma cafeteria mais bem sucedidas e mais concorrida da cidade, já ganhou diversos prêmios.

Nunca olhava para os lados sempre para frente com seu sorriso e seus olhos determinados, seus cabelos balançavam por causa do vento em ensistia em baguançalos. Só parou quando seu chapéu vôo e como era alta o pegou logo mas teve que se virar um pouco, vendo um pouco mais a frente uma loja, simples, muito simples mais bela que estava abrindo agora

X

Todos os dias choviam,o Sol não conseguia ultrapassar as grosas cortinas vermelhas. Estava magra, não queria comer seu rosto estava triste e seus cabelos secos e desidratados, as coisas estavam jogadas pelo quarto e tudo quebrado apenas uma foto em sua mão manchada de sangue e lagrimas.

X

- Milk Shake... faz tempo que eu não tomo um... MOÇO!!

Moço: sim

Chefa: já esta servindo?

Moço: ainda não, se puder voltar mais tarde

Chefa: desculpe te interromper

Moço: se puder voltar mais tarde

Chefa: eu não posso... eu não posso

Moço: hum... quer que eu faça um agora?

Chefa: faria isso por mim(olhinhos brilhando)

Moço: espere um momento

O moço se afastou e seu rosto ganhou outro sorriso

Chefa: vou tomar um milk shake!! Olé olé olá!!

Moço: aqui esta

Chefa: foi rápido

Moço: tenho que ser

Chefa: gotoso

Moço: obrigado... com licença preciso fazer outras coisas

Chefa: claro... 2 xícaras (chá) de leite gelado,2 bolas de sorvete de chocolate,4 colheres (sopa) de chocolate em pó para preparar basta bater em um liquidificador o leite bem gelado, o sorvete e o chocolate em pó... pronto... um milk shake prontinho!!

Moço: disse algo?

Chefa: nada... aqui está

Moço: volte sempre

Chefa: eu não posso

Moço: hum? ' que mulher estranha, mas é muito bonita'

X

Um dia já foi bonita, já foi a mais bela... foi quando ela apareceu e destruí sua vida, ele caiu na armadilha e a abandonou, doía por dentro... não queria acreditar... não ia acreditar, continuava obsessiva sobre que ele um dia ia voltar... mas nada...perca de tempo... perca de vida. Abriu os olhos e viu seu estado,queria sair daquilo,levantou-se, tomou um longo banho, se arrumou, comeu,penteou seus cabelos e escondeu com maquiagem as marcas das lagrimas e suas olheiras. Seguiu em frente e antes de sair forçou um sorriso e quando se acostumou com esse gesto que a muito tempo não praticava caminhou e sorriu, mesmo que fosse falso era convincente e o bastante para esconder sua dor.

Pois... abriu os olhos mas não queria acordar, não queria sair do sonho ou melhor dizendo de seu pesadelo que ela mesma criou, foi ficando perfeita na falsidade e esqueceu como sorrir e apenas foi alguém que não era, se deu outro nome e permanece-se com a mesma obsessão... por mais que diminuísse ainda era visível que ainda estava presa dentro de si própria.

X

Chefa: HORA DE ABRIR

Cri cri cri cri

Chefa: grilos irritantes... cheguei cedo... eles ainda vão demorar, mas não posso cozinhar... você sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez que cozinhei

Garota 2: chefa?

Chefa: o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Garota 2: estava andando pela rua quando vi a porta aberta pensei que estivessem assaltando vim correndo e aqui estou

Chefa: já que esta aqui me ajude

Garota 2: mas...

Chefa: nada de mais você vai me ajudar sim senhora

X

Por mais que fosse uma mentira, que sua vida não passa-se de um pesadelo estava tudo bem... ela estava bem e dês de que ninguém se incomode ou se machuque estava bem... talvez alguém já tivesse percebido toda essa mentira mas não falou nada o tempo passou e se tornou especialista em mentiras... não enganou apenas aos outros como a si mesma ... nem ela sabia mais quem era

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Sei que ta curto,mas eu postei ainda hoje um grandão e minhas provas vão começar e eu to atolada de lição e trabalhos para fazer por isso vou dar uma freada por enquanto

Me desculpem, até o próximo capitulo ou fic

BJS


	7. mouse de chocolate crocante

Vortei, eu demorei eu sei mas estou de volta

Vortei, eu demorei eu sei mas estou de volta

Sai: tava tão entusiasmada e acaba ficando assim

Sasori: no coments

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Garota 2: o que faz de pé tão cedo? Normalmente chega sempre atrasada!

Chefa: meu despertador me acordou mais cedo e daí não consegui mais dormir então resolvi levantar de vez

Garota 2: Você colocou pra despertar quando?

Chefa: não tava achando o meu peguei o primeiro que encontrei e nem ajustei daí ele tocou as 3 da madrugada

Garota 2: como assim não achou o seu despertador?

Chefa: sei lá! HAHAHAHA

Garota 2: não precisa rir tão alto

Chefa: tomei um milk shake vindo pra cá

Garota 2: e o que tem?

Chefa: a muito tempo não tomo isso...dês de aquilo – falou a ultima frase desanimadamente

Garota 2: er...o que vamos fazer hoje de especial?

Chefa: hum? – falou como estivesse sendo despertada- há, claro faremos...

Capitulo 7 -Mouse de chocolate Crocante

Garota 2: ótima escolha chefa... como sempre

Chefa: eu sei, eu sei... EU SOU DE MAIS

Garota 2: acho que até a China escutou

Chefa: HOHOHOHOHOHO ... IMAGINE... HOHOHOHOHO

Garota 2: varri tudinho

Chefa: ...

Garota 2: o que foi chefa?

Chefa: são 6h30

Garota 2: o que tem?

Chefa: o Sol esta tão bonito

Garota 2: é mesmo... o nascer do Sol é tão belo

Chefa: sabe...

Garota 2: hum?

Chefa: eu queria ser um passaro

Garota 2: e faria o que sendo um passaro?

Chefa: voaria nesse céu colorido e descobriria novos horizontes sem me importar para onde vou nem para onde fui... nunca estaria sozinha...

Garota 2: a vida de um passaro é difícil

Chefa: eu sei

Garota 2: vamos logo

Mika: ham?... você aqui nesse horário?

Chefa: MIKA- CHAN!!

Mika: bom dia chefa!

Garota 2: ela pulo da cama hoje

Chefa: vamos cozinhar

Mika: o que vamos fazer hoje?

Chefa: mouse de chocolate crocante

Mika: eu amo mouse

Garota 2: eu te ajudo

Mika: obrigada

Chefa: COZINHA

Garota 2: quero aumento por trabalhar mais cedo e sair mais tarde

Chefa: NUNCA

Meninas: ¬¬

Chefa: HOHOHOHOHO

Aya: BOM DIA

Chefa: BOM DIA

Kyo: bom dia

Chefa: todos pularam da cama hoje

Garota 2: bem vindo Kyo – baba-

Aya: e eu?

Garota 2: bom dia

Chega: onde está a outra?

Garota 2: ela ta vindo

Garota 1: nossa... todo mundo já ta aqui?

Chefa: ATRAZADA

Garota 1: na verdade... estou adiantada

Chefa: todos chegaram mais cedo que você até eu

Garota 1: sim isso é um milagre

Chefa: o que quis dizer com isso?

Garota 1: HOHOHOHO nada... tenho uma supressa

Kyo: que tipo de supressa?

Garota 1: Kyo!! –baba-

Chafa: diga logo

Garota 1: aqui esta

Riny: olá

Chefa: NY-CHAN

Riny: bom dia Chefa

Chefa: esta decidida?

Riny: sim... eu quero trabalhar aqui

Chefa: seja bem vinda então

Riny: do que vou trabalhar?

Chefa: ajudara a Mika na cozinha

Riny: serei ajudante de cozinha?

Chefa: SIM, AGORA VÃO!!

Aya: seria bem melhor se ela não gritasse tanto

Chefa: O QUE?

Aya: nadinha

Garota 2: nossa

Todos: o que foi?

Garota 2: o tempo esta ficando nublado

Garota 1: parece que vai chover

Mika: acho que ninguém vai vir hoje

Kyo: sair na chuva é quase impossível

Aya: fora que está ficando frio lá fora

Riny: é mesmo, será que alguém vai vir hoje?

Chefa: vira... com certeza

Todos: hum? O.O

Chefa: VAMOS!!

Garota 2: pra onde ? :B

Chefa: adivinha ¬¬

Garota 1: tirar férias? ;D

Chefa: ¬¬

Mika: estou indo cozinhar

Garota 2: vai lá... velha

Mika: DO QUE ME CHAMOU?

Chefa: nada de brigas... pra cozinha... JÁ

Todos: certo

Riny: 1 xícara (chá) de leite gelado,1 colher (sopa) de açúcar,1 embalagem de pó para mousse, sabor chocolate (70 g),bombom recheado. Tudo está aqui

Mika: obrigada Riny

Riny: de nada

Kyo: o que vocês vão fazer dessa vez?

Aya: Mouse de chocolate crocante

Garota 1: eu amo mouses

Todos: eu também

Garota 2: olhem aqui...

Todos: o que foi?

Garota 2: pode colocar uma cereja para enfeitar

Kyo: ia ficar bem chamativo e apetitoso

Mika: quando fizermos eu coloco

Aya: está chovendo

Garota 1: eu vou ver como a Chefa está

Garota 2: certo

Riny: a Chefa tem alguma coisa?

Garota 2: nada com que precisem se preocupar

Garota 1:só vou pegar umas orientações com ela... ela disse que queria que comprasse algumas coisas quero saber o que é.

Aya: se é assim

Kyo: a chuva ficou mais forte

Riny: como vou voltar para casa

Mika: acho que ninguém vira aqui com esse tempo

Garota 2: ai que frio, vou ligar o ar condicionado

Aya: ele não serve para esfriar o local?

Garota 2: vou colocar no modo esquentar

Mika: Não coloca muito quente se não estraga os alimentos

Garota 2: está bem

Kyo: sabe...

As três meninas o olham: Hum?

Kyo: acho tudo aqui muito estranho

Mika: por que diz isso?

Kyo: primeiro: a Chefa

Riny: o que tem ela?

Kyo: o jeito dela é muito estranho, ela não fala qual é seu nome, contrata pessoas sem as conhecerem, ela fica triste do nada, sai toda a hora.

Mika: também já tinha reparado nisso

Aya: fora aquelas duas

Kyo: acho que elas estão escondendo algo de nós... mas o que

Riny: e o que

Mika: fora que não sabemos o nome de nenhuma das três

Aya: acho que elas cometeram algum crime e estão se escondendo sem se identificarem

Kyo: acho que a loucura pega

Mika: não sabemos nada sobre elas, talvez seja verdade

Riny: não gosto de ficar incriminando ninguém sem saber da verdade

Aya: o que faremos então?

Riny: perguntamos para elas... se elas não nos responderem ai sim teremos motivos para desconfiar delas, caso ao contrario não

Mika: faremso isto então

Kyo: vamos acabar logo com isso

Mika: sabe...

Todos: o que?

Mika: tem algo também de estranho na chefa

Kyo: o que seria?

Mika: quando cheguei aqui, ela me disse

FLASHIBAK ON

''_Na cozinha_

_Sierra: esse lugar... é lindo_

_Garota 1: por mais que nossa chefa seja meio fora das idéias ele é uma ótima pessoa_

_Garota 2: e tem um ótimo gosto,fora que sabe administrar muito bem_

_Garota 1: ela era uma grande cozinheira, mas desistiu_

_Sierra: desistiu?_

_Garota 1: é... vamos falar de coisas boas agora_

_Sierra: tudo parece tão delicado,parece que só de tocar vai se desfazer_

_Garota 2: quando vim para cá também pensei isso mas já cai,derrubei tantas coisas e não quebrou nada_

_Garota 1: nossa chefa fez tudo com muita perfeição e carinho,não é pra quebrar tão fácil_

_Sierra: fez?_

_Garota 2: não sabia? Alem de ótima cozinheira ela faz ótimos trabalhos manuais_

_Sierra: incrível_

_Garota 2: o defeito dela é ter parafusos a menos e gritar sem necessidade_

_Garota 1: vamos começar_

_Sierra: claro_

_Garota 2: aqui é o livro de receitas que a chefa desenvolveu com muito carinho,use ele todas as receitas que estão ai tem os ingredientes_

_Garota 1:mas antes confira,as vezes pode ter acabado_

_Garota 2: a chefa gosta de coisas novas e bem feitas''_

FLASHIBAK OFF

Aya: te disseram isso?

Mika: eu achei muito estranho... mas não toquei no assunto

Kyo: isso é suspeito

Riny: por que será que ela desistiu? Se cozinhava bem e até fez um livro... por que desistir?

Mika: não sei... mas parece ser algo bem delicado

Kyo: é melhor continuarmos nossa conversa depois é capaz de alguém nos ouvir

Todos: certo

Mika: o que está dizendo no como se faz?!

Kyp: batedeira e junte o leite e o açúcar. Bata por 1 minuto em velocidade baixa e por mais 3 minutos, em velocidade alta, ou até obter um creme de textura aerada. Retire. Esfarele o bombom Bis, junte à mouse e misture. Distribua em 3 taças individuais e leve à geladeira por 2 horas, ou até a mouse ficar firme. Se preferir, decore com o bombom Bis esfarelado e cereja em calda.

Aya: é fácil

Riny: parece que foi feito para nós

Mika: ... ela sempre sabe...

Kyo: o que?

Mika: já repararam?... ela sempre sabe do que vai acontecer sem ter acontecido ou uma pista se quer

Aya: agora que você comentou

Kyo: vamos logo... daqui a poço elas voltam e então perguntamos á elas

Todas: certo

Chefa: TA LOTADO

Aya: que ta lotado?

Chefa: ta cheio de gente

Riny: apesar da chuva

Mika: veio muitas pessoas

Chefa: tive que fazer o trabalho de vocês, eu os chamava mas vocês não ouviam... aqui estão os pedidos... andem logo

Todos: certo

Kyo: nunca pensei em ver tantas pessoas juntas em um dia chuvoso

Aya: aqui fica mais aconchegante em dias chuvosos.

Riny: vamos logo... temos muito pedidos

Garota 2: ainda quer ser um passaro?

Chefa: não

Garota 2: e por que não?

Chefa: porque... em dias como hoje... eles não pedem voar e se voarem podem quebrar suas asas... e do que vale asas se não pode voar?

Garota 2: ...

Chefa: sabe de uma coisa?

Garota 2: o que?

Chefa: eu sempre fui um passaro

Garota 2: como?

Chefa: só que... eu não aprendi a voar e nunca quis... e quando tentei voar foi em um dia chuvoso, acabei machucando minhas asas e nunca mais pude voar

Garota 2: você nunca abriu suas asas e quando tentou... foi na hora errada

Chefa: foi um erro...

Garota 2: o que?

Chefa: querer poupar minhas asas

Garota 2: ... você... teve medo

Chefa: e esse medo me tirou minha vida e quando criei coragem...

Garota 2: não estava preparada... por mais que achasse que estava

Chefa: A chuva aumentou

Garota 2: sim, e as pessoas não param de vir

Chefa: eles estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho

Garota 2: estão

Chefa: siga o exemplo deles

Garota 2: como?

Chefa: VAI TRABALHAR!!

Garota 2: você não muda nunca

Chefa: " se esforcem... pois um dia vira a tempestade e vocês terão que atravessá-la para conhecer o que é a vida... seja bem vindos... ao meu mundo... ao mundo que não para de chover..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo

OS mistérios serão revelados e os novos personagens também

E finalmente terá algum sentido o porque de estar na categoria Naruto

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

Até mais

BJS


	8. porta

Voltei

Voltei

se esconde dentro do armário

VOU MORRER

Desculpem,desculpem... só agora eu entrei de férias por isso eu nem me lembrava mais dessa fic

se esconde de novo

bom...eu vim continuá-la ta meio sem noção pois eu não me lembro e não afim de ler u.u

vou perder muito tempo se fizer isso e ficarei cansada para escreve -.-

aproveitem essa budega...ela ta bem ruim... então... não me matem e me desculpem...

e ela só é mais uma enche lingüiça...

só escrevi por escrever mesmo

agora sem mais delongas a fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 8- porta

Mais um dia se passou e a cafeteria se mostrava em ótimas condições,muito visitada e vendendo muito,com a ajuda de todos e um empurrãozinho de beleza pra cá...tudo muito simples. Mas algo...a parir desse dia iria mudar...estava escrito...nas linhas do destino...

X

garota 1: que sono...

garota 2: trabalhamos feito escravas...

garota 1: não é disso que estou falando

garota 2: é o que então?

garota 1:não consegui dormir bem essa noite

garota 2: por quê?

garota 1: to preocupada com a chefa

garota 2: ela anda bem estranha...

garota 1: tenho medo de ela voltar a ser como antes

garota 2: se fala antes antes, em um passado distante eu quero que ela volte ser...mas se fala no antes de pouco tempo atrás... também tenho medo

garota 1: viu como ela saiu arrasada do restaurante ontem?

garota 2: impossível não ver...acho que os novatos desconfiam de algo

garota 1: felizmente eles não a viram ela sair...se não...ficaríamos a noite toda respondendo perguntas

garota 2: chegamos...

garota 1: trouxe a chave?

garota 2: não...

garota 1: nem eu...

garota 2: será que ta aberto?

garota 1: você fechou ontem?

garota 2: fechei...

garota 1: então...ta trancada...

garota 2: vamos ficar olhando para a porta esperando que ela se abra sozinha?

garota 1: li uma vez que você encara por muito tempo uma coisa ela acaba desistindo e se abre

garota 2: isso é para as pessoas...não para objetos...

garota 1: então...vamos esperar alguém aparecer com a chave...

garota 2: ta bom...

Uma hora depois...

garota 1: ninguém apareceu...

garota 2: é...

garota 1: que dia é hoje?

garota 2: não sei...

garota 1: da semana...

garota 2: domingo...

garota 1: de domingo a gente abre?

garota 2: não...

garota 1: por isso...

garota 2: vamos ficar aqui mesmo ainda encarando a porta?

garota 1: shiiii... talvez ela abra agora...

garota 2: se não vamos abrir... por que queremos entrar?

garota 1: para trabalhar...

garota 2: ela não vai pagar a mais por isso...

garota 1: é mesmo...

garota 2: vamos pra casa agora?

garota 1: ta...

garota 2: você não quer ir, não é mesmo?

garota 1: é...

garota 2: vamos andar?

garota 1: ta..

.  
garota 2: se apaixonou pela porta?

garota 1: ta...

garota 2: VOCÊ NEM TA ME OUVINDO!!

garota 1: NÃO GRITA!!

garota 2: ENTÃO PRESTE ATENÇÃO QUANDO EU FALO!!

garota 1: PARA DE GRITAR!!

garota 2: SÓ SE VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR!!

garota 1: FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU ENTÃO VOCÊ TERMINA!!

garota 2: parei...

garota 1: não temos nada pra fazer aqui...

garota 2: é ...

garota 1: será que encontramos alguém?

garota 2: duvido muito...

garota 1: ligamos pra chefa?

garota 2: não...

garota 1: vamos ate o apartamento dela fazer uma supressa?

garota 2: ela odeia supressas...

garota 1: mas ela sempre faz uma supressa a cada dia...

garota 2: é mesmo...

Kia: o que estão fazendo ai?

garotas: nada...

kia: vão abrir hoje mesmo sendo domingo? -olhinhos brilhando-

garotas: não...

kia: -capota e desanimo total- por que estão olhando para a porta?

garotas: encarando-a...

kia: por quê?

garota 1: esquecemos a chave!

garota 2: e queremos ver se a abrimos encarando-a...

garota 1: li isso em um livro...se você a encarar... ela desiste...

Kia: er... isso não funciona nem em pessoas...

garota 2: portas são diferente de pessoas

kia: -capota- er... se você diz né...tenho que ir... bay!

garotas : bay...

garota 1: vamos embora?

garota 2: espere... talvez ela desista a qualquer momento...encare-a

-encarando-

2 horas depois...

garota 2: esse livro é uma mentira...

garota 1: vou pedir meu dinheiro de volta

garota 2: vamos voltar que agente ganha mais...

garota 1: ta bom... boba -mostra língua para porta-

garota 2: ela deve estar desistindo... encare-a

garota 1: certo... -encarando-

Kuro: o que estão fazendo?

garota 2: oi Shiro

garota 1: bom dia... hoje não abrimos!

kuro: não sou o Shiro!

garota 2: é quem então?

Kuro: meu nome é Kuro...sou a irmã dele...e vou vir trabalhar aqui amanhã...

garotas: NOSSA!!

garota 1: definitivamente...estamos passando muito tempo com a chefa...

garota 2: é...

kuro: o que estão fazendo?

garota 1: encarando... -olhinhos brilhantes-

kuro: a porta?

garota 2: ela é bem durona... não se abala fácil

Kuro: -capota- er...vou indo então...

garota 1: foi um prazer te conhecer Kuro!

kuro: igualmente!

garota 2: até amanhã!

kuro: até...

garota 1: vamos pra casa... ela é durona demais

garota 2: ta bom...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu disse que tava uma merda -.-

Me perdoem...

Agora que to de férias pretendo escrever... só escrevi essa pra vocês não pensarem que eu esqueci dela... porque eu esqueci ;D

leva pedrada

bjs


	9. viagem com muito bolo fofo

Eu voltei

Eu voltei

Sai: depois de mil anos ¬¬

Gomem... minhas férias tão acabando e eu ainda tenho que fazer os trabalhos

Mas aqui estou eu

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Garota 1 – nem acredito que hoje já é segunda-feira

Garota 2 – perdemos um tempão ontem

Garota 1 – hoje a Kuro começa a trabalhar não é mesmo?

Garota 2: é...

Kuro: bom dia

Garotas : BOM DIA!!

garota 1- eu disse que estamos passando tempo demais com a Chefa

Kuro: por onde começo?

Garota 2: normalmente a chefa sempre diz por onde começar

Garota 1 :mas ela sempre demora pra chegar... vamos entrar

Garota 2: trouxe a chave né?

Garota 1 : depois de ontem eu nunca mais me esqueço dela

Kyo: muito bom dia

Garotas : dia -babam-

Kuro: é sempre assim?

Aya : sempre

Kuro: hum...

Aya: sou Aya... e você quem é?

Kuro: me chamo Kuro... vou trabalhar aqui a partir de hoje

Mika: bom dia

Todos: dia

Garota 1 : vamos entra ou ta difícil?

Garota 2 : ta difícil :B

Garota 1 : ¬¬

Riny: BOM DIA

Todos: dia

Garota 1 : falta alguém?

Kyo: os clientes

Aya: jura? ¬¬

Garota 2 : falta ninguém... pode abrir

Mika: nossa... parece tão... diferente

Kyo: é mesmo... mas não vejo nada de diferente

Aya: tem alguma coisa em cima do balcão

Riny: deixe me ver... é uma carta

Kuro: quem escreveu?

Riny: está escrito: 'para meus funcionários de Chefa'

Mika: por que ela escreveria uma carta para nós?

Kyo: talvez ela não conseguiu ligar para nós

Aya: mas ela poderia nos avisar pessoalmente

Riny: hum... é mesmo

Kuro: leia logo

Garota 1 : deixa comigo

Garota 2 : você lê devagar demais esta escrito:

'_olá_

_estou escrevendo essa carta e deixando aqui para vocês porque não consegui entrar em contato com todos e não queria deixar alguém saber por ultimo por isso deixei aqui pois sei que todos chegam juntos... então vou começar_

_Estou indo para a Europa mais precisamente para a França... estou indo para poder descobrir novas recitas para melhorar nosso café espero que vocês me entendam... na minha ausência quero que todos tomem conta do café... quando voltar quero tudo em perfeita ordem ouviram? _

_Bem... eu sei que vai ser difícil manter tudo arruma e tal e ainda por cima trabalhar mas eu peço esse favor... eu vou deixar as garotas tomarem conta do café pois elas trabalham para mim a muitos anos... então... obedeçam a elas mas nada de usufruir do poder eu quero que todos continuem trabalhando normalmente._

_Enquanto estiver fora e alguém vir se candidatar deixe os dados dessa pessoa e o numero de telefone para quando eu voltar eu entrar em contato. E o cargo de líder que estou deixando com elas é apenas para organizar as coisas nada mais então estão avisados caso elas tentem algo._

_Então nada mais a dizer... ficarei com saudades mas faço isso pelo bem da nação e em prol de toda a humanidade até lá meus amores. HOJE É DIA DE BOLO_

_Então facão bolos até mais beijo_

_Assinado: Chefa''_

Garota 1 : estamos no comando

Aya: mas você leram... nada de usufruir do poder

Kyo: vamos começar a preparar as coisas... já vamos abrir

Kuro: principalmente agora que a chefa não esta temos que nos sair muito bem e acima de tudo... trabalhar em equipe

Riny: isso ai

Garotas: PARA A COZINHA!!

Mika: hai hai

Na cozinha

Aya: vamos fazer bolo do que?

Kuro: eu amo bolo de chocolate

Kyo: podíamos fazer de creme

Garotas: CREME -babam em cima do Kyo-

Mika: deixe me ver o livro

Riny: achou do que?

Mika: tem um capitulo inteiro de bolos... vamos fazer todos

Garota 1 : morango

Garota 2 : tem uma cliente que sempre vem aqui as cinco e sempre pede bolo de morango com menta e chá de hortelão com bastante açúcar

Riny: falta muito para as cinco

Mika: mas já vou anotar para fazer isso

Kyo: vamos fazer do que então?

Kuro: olha esse que legal...

Todos: oh! Esse mesmo

Capitulo 9 – viagem com muito bolo fofo

Mika: 03 colheres (sopa) de margarina

Kyo: margarina

Kuro: a colher

Mika: 01 copo (americano) de leite

Aya: o leite

Riny: o copo... americano

Mika: 01 copo (americano) de maisena

Garota 1 – a maisena

Garota 2 – o outro copo americano... pra não confundir

Mika: 02 copos (americano) de açúcar

Kyo: aqui está o açúcar

Kuro: mais um copo depois você coloca outro quando tive cozinhando

Mika: certo... 02 copos (americano) de farinha de trigo

Aya: a farinha de trigo

Riny: o mesmo que a Kuro disse... aqui está o copo

Mika: 03 ovos

Garota 1 – aqui estão três ovos

Mika: 01 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó

Garota 2 – o fermento em pó

Aya: outra colher

Kuro: reparei que agente vai fazer uma sujeira enorme

Riny: e ainda tem as formas, a bacia, o batedor...

Mika: é mesmo... quem aqui é a lavadora?

Todos: ...

mika: ela não contratou um lavador nem faxineiro?

Garota 2 : é ... ela não contratou

Mika: então... no final do expediente todos nós vamos limpar tudo OK?

Todos: o.k

Kyo: alguém abriu a loja?

Garota 2 : já passou trinta minutos dês da hora que deveríamos abrir

Garota 1 : corre lá então

Garota 2: to indo

Aya: por que será que a idéia de deixar o café com agente me parece um pouco...

Riny: errada?

Aya: não... mas pode ser essa a palavra

Kyo: acha que não podemos dar conta?

Aya: é um pouco difícil

Kuro: mas nós conseguimos

Garota 2: ta borbulhando de gente... vão logo

Mika: mas você abriu agora

Garota 2: esse horário é movimentado

Aya: por esse motivo eu desconfio muito que de certo

Mika: vamos ver como se faz isso: 'Bata a margarina até ficar esbranquiçada, acrescente o açúcar, sempre batendo, depois as gemas e continue batendo até que a massa fique lisa. Acrescente o leite, batendo, depois acrescente a farinha de trigo e a maizena. Bata bastante. Acrescente as claras em neve, sem bater, apenas misture bem. Finalmente acrescente o fermento. Leve ao forno pré aquecido em temperatura média e deixe assar por aproximadamente 25 minutos.' Parece ser fácil

No salão

Kyo: e eu achando que era mentira

Aya: vamos trabalhar

Kyo: certo... posso ajudar em algo?

Garota: eu quero um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com chá de ervas

Kyo: já esta saindo

Aya: no que posso ajudar?

Moço: eu queria um pedaço de torta de limão com um café bem forte

Aya: já esta saindo

Kuran: alguém !!

Kyo: no que posso ajudar senhorita?

Kuran: quero uma fatia de bolo de chocolate com cobertura de morango e um copo de leite morno

Kyo: só isso?

Kuran: por enquanto

Kyo: já esta saindo

Garota 2: no que posso ser útil?

Mulher: eu queria uma torta de baunilha pra viagem

Garota 2: certo... já volto

Garota 1: apressa ai que ta saindo muitos pedidos

Mika: to fazendo o mais rápido que posso

Garota 2: seja bem vinda Bella

Nathalie: obrigada...

Garota 2: tem uma mesa livre ali no canto

Nathalie: ta bem movimentado em

Garota 2: é mesmo... o que vai querer?

Nathalie: um suco de limão e uma torta morango para a viagem... vocês parecem bem ocupados

Garota 2: já volto... uma torta de morango para viagem e um suco de limão pra agora

Riny: já vai... vamos nessa Mika

Mika: ta mais movimentado que antes

Aya: será que eles sabem que a Chefa na ta?

Garota 2: a torta

Riny: a torta de baunilha ta aqui

Garota 2: desculpe a demora... aqui esta

Mulher: para comer as tortas daqui eu esperaria a vida toda se for preciso

Garota 2: muito obrigada... próximo

Kyo: aqui está seu pedido

Garota: obrigada... não quer ver se esta bom?

Kyo: com certeza esta ótimo

Garota: plis

Kyo: esta bem

Garota: diga A

Kyo: A... está ótimo... com certeza você vai amar

Garota: me lembre de sempre voltar

Kyo: pode apostar que vou te lembrar –pisca pra ela-

Aya: o bolo de chocolate com calda de morango

Mika: ta aqui... e o leite dela

Aya: desculpe a demora

Kuran: obrigada

Garota 2: nossa... já são meio dia

Garota 1: só agora que o povo paro de vir e foi embora

Aya: nunca trabalhei tanto assim na minha vida

Mika: é mesmo... sorte que tinha algumas coisas aqui

Riny: seria melhor ficarmos até mais tarde fazendo mais coisas... pra não demorarmos tanto

Garota 2: ta na hora do almoço... vamos comer

Garota 1: é mesmo... quando voltarmos vamos começar a limpar pois não temos mais pratos nem copos

Mika: é mesmo...

Garota 2: depois que comermos eu vou no mercado comprar mais ingredientes... a tarde é pior que de manhã

Kyo: não quero nem imaginar

Garota 1: vamos descansar...

Riny: colocou fechado?

Aya: eu coloquei

Garota 2: fechou a porta?

Aya: fechei

Mika: vamos...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fim do capitulo

Espero que tenham gostado... eu dei um pouco de trabalho para eles dessa vez

Eu to precisando de fichas para faxineiros e lavadores de pratos

E de clientes ainda é bem vindo... é isso

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe a demora

O que será que a Chefa vai aprontar na França?

Vamos ver né... não percam nem um capitulo dessa fic

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

E vejam essa foto vcs não iram se arrepender

/image/cake/djimona/Cake/baygardens004py9.jpg?o44

e essa também

/image/coffe/djimona/Good Morning/COFFE-.jpg?o20

bjs


	10. pudim de palitos franceses

Pudim de palito franceses

Pudim de palito franceses

Andava com suas malas para cima e para baixo nas ruas que agora eram de Paris, aquela lugar tinha mudado muito dês da ultima vez que foi para lá. Andava arastando suas malas pois não queria pegar um táxi e nem segurar aquelas pesadas bagagens. Mas seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas quando encontrou um lugar...

- chefa... é você?

Virou-se apresadamente ainda com as lagrimas nos olhos mas sem deixar que nenhuma caísse viu a figura que a chamava. Era uma pessoa que conhecia muito bem, era seu melhor cliente e já trablhou com ela durante alguns anos e foi grande amigo _dele_.

- Naruto! Mas que supressa

- eu é que diga

se abraçaram no meio da rua como velhos amigos com sorrisos contagiantes e não existia mais razão para lagrimas,pois no final das contas... ela não estava triste... nunca esteve.

- o que faz por aqui Chefa?

- vim passer

- conta outra vai! Nem eu caio mais nessa

anos tinhasm se passado e aquele menino já não era mais um menino... era um homem... um belo homem com cabelos loiros, pele morena e aqueles olhos azuis já não tinham a mesma inocência mas continham o mesmo brilho e o mesmo toque de alegria.

- tudo bem! Eu vim atraz de algumas receitas

-serio?

- é...

- mas que legal! Ta tocando algum negocio?

- um café

- nossa! Que incrível... eu pensei que depois daquele ascidente você ia passar bem longe de qualquer cozinha ou qualquer coisa que mexa com isso

foi o fim... o tempo que resistia para não chorar foi encurtado em mais da metade, seu coração apertou e suas lembranças vieram lhe atormentar. Realmente... não queria mais se envolver com a culinária mas sua vida era aquilo... sua vida... ela não tinah mais vida.

- pois é... resolvi deixar o passado para traz

era uma mentira... uma grande mentira, ela nunca esqueceu o passado nem mesmo ele deixou de atormentala um dia se quer.

- incrível! Se fosse eu acho que eu demoraria bem mais para me acostumar

- é! Eu também achei... AQUILO É UMA FLORICULTURA?!

- é sim... a Ino ta tocando o negocio da família

- QUE MASSA!!

- quer ir la ver?

- não –sorri-

- er... como?

- não quero –sorriso colgate-

- você as vezes é cruel

- HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

- quer ir a algum lugar?

- meu apartamento

- vai ficar muito tempo?

- ta qurendo me mandar embora moleque? ¬¬

- nunca Chefa

- que bom! Pois mesmo que mandasse eu não ia –sorri-

- você é cruel

- HOHOHOHOHOHO carregue minhas malas –joga todas as malas em cima dele- HOHO

- me ajude pelo menos

- ta bom –pega uma bolsinha bem pequena- é o Maximo que posso fazer por você u.u

- ¬¬

- andemos –saltita-

- me espera!!

- ande!! OMG!!

- o que foi?

- VAMOS PARA O BAT RESTAURANTE!!

- onde?

- ALI!! –aponta- HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

- inauguraram alguns anos atrás... quer entrar?... onde ela foi?

Ela já se encontrava dentro do estabelecimento olhando tudo em volta e anotando tudo como se aquilo fosse uma cena de um crime, mas ela parecia feliz... coitada dela se souber quem é o dono desse restaurante.

- me esperava pelo menos ¬¬

- você que é lerdo u.u

- pediu algo?

- mas é claro... que não –sorri-

- por que não?

- porque eu tava esperando você... energúmeno –sorri-

- vai pedir alguma coisa

- me lembre de quando chegar falar para meus assistentes nunca chegarem nas pessoas e serem tão grosseiras

- se eu lembrar

- lembrar nada... você vai anota –joga cante e papel em cima dele-

- folgada ¬¬

- HOHOHOHOHOHO

-ninguem aqui é surdo

- eu quero um pudim de palitos franceses com chá branco... e você Naruto?

- o mesmo

- já volto

- como se faz isso Chefa?

- você pega 200 gramas de Palitos franceses, 150 gramas de frutas cristalizadas (abacaxi, cidra e laranja), 100 gramas de passas sem semente, 6 ovos, ½ de leite, 10 colheres(sopa) de Açúcar e 1 colher de chá de Maisena.

- e como se prepara?

- Misturam-se os ovos batidos, o açúcar, a maisena e o leite.  
Passam-se pela peneira cinco vezes. Juntam-se os biscoitos partidos em pedaços pequenos, as passas e as frutas cortadas em pedacinhos. Torna a misturar-se muito bem e despeja-se numa forma previamente caramelizada. Coze-se em banho-maria, em forno pré-aquecido e moderado.

- entendo

- porque quer saber?

- to querendo virar cozinheiro

- nossa! Que bom

- aqui está

- obrigado

- brigada

- pois então.. vai ficar por quanto tempo?

- o tempo necessario...

- eu acho o seu bem mais saboroso

- hum?

- o pudim

- atha... mas nunca mais vou voltar a cozinhar

- mas Chefa

- Naruto... essa foi uma descição minha ... vai ter que aceita-la

- tudo bem... OLHA !!

- hum?

- É A TEN-TEN

- quem tem o que?

- a Ten- Ten

- ela tem o que?

- a pandinha ¬¬

- atha! Porque não disse antes?!

- eu tentei ¬¬

- PANDINHA!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nossa O.O

A quanto tempo em

Pois é

Depois do meu chá de sumisso mim voltar

Pena q não com a corda toda u.u

Ainda precisso de um empurrancinho de insentimo e dereviwes \o/

Campanha: mandem reviwes e fasam uma autora baka feliz e se você não fizer isso uma fic ficara abandonada \o/

O que axaram da minha proposta? Tentadora?

Pois é... se eu receber reviwes até o proximo cap ou fic

bjs


	11. pavê rosado

Tenten: vocês tão doidos

Tenten: vocês tão doidos? Ficar gritando dentro do restaurante

Chefa:queria que agente saísse correndo lá pra fora?

Naruto: desculpe Tenten... a Chefa é meio impossível as vezes

Tenten: as vezes? Tem certeza?

Naruto: quase toda hora mas-

Chefa: parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui ¬¬

Naruto e Tenten: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Chefa: minha risada ÇÇ

Tenten: o que te trás aqui Chefa?

Chefa: um passeio

Tenten: faz de conta que eu acredito

Chefa: aprender novas coisas

Tenten: como o que?

Chefa: to com um Café daí eu tenho que ter novas receitas

Tenten: quer dizer que você voltou a cozinhar?

Chefa: não... eu nunca mais vou cozinhar na vida

Tenten: mas por quê?

Chefa: vocês dois já sabem a razão então não fiquem perguntando... eu não vou voltar a cozinhar e pronto

Naruto: você é cruel Chefa...

Tenten: as pessoas querem comer doce de verdade e você negando seu dom de cozinhar

Chefa: essa não é só uma decisão mas sim uma obrigação

Naruto: a sua obrigação é voltar a cozinhar isso sim

Chefa: vai ver se eu to na esquina vai

Naruto: certo –sai-

Tenten: ele foi mesmo...

Chefa: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Tenten: por que esta rindo?

Chefa: EU DEIXEI MEU CLONE DO MAL LÁ NA ESQUINA HOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Tenten: x.x

Chefa: pavê rosado? .-.

Tente: adoraria

Naruto: você tava mesmo lá ! mas eu falava com você e você não falava i.i

Tenten: você é rápida em Chefa x.x

Chefa: maratona HOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Naruto e Tenten: x.x

Chefa: chá? .-.

Naruto: claro

Tenten: pavê rosado? Eles servem isso?

Chefa: claro que não bobinha

Naruto: e da onde você arranjou isso?

Chefa: conhece a palavra: bolsa grande?

Tenten: é da onde isso? x.x

Chefa: lá do meu café D

Naruto: quem fez?

Chefa: a MIKA!!

Tenten e Naruto: NÃO GRITE!!

Chefa: QUEM TA GRITANDO AQUI?

Naruto: tão olhando ¬¬

Chefa: pode tirar fotos eu deixo –fazendo pose-

Tenten: x.x

Chefa: eu acho que vou ser modelo D

Naruto: vai nessa x.x

Chefa: to indo! Aribedete

Tenten: senta ai u.ú

Chefa: sentada i.i

Naruto: e quietinha u.ú

Chefa: quietinha i.i

Tenten: boa garota

Naruto: toma biscoitinho –da biscoitinho de cachorro-

Chefa: -comendo-

Tenten: eu disse para não trazer animais u.ú

Naruto: mas é nossa filha u.ú

Tenten: já pensou se o sindicato do animal vem aqui?

Um minuto de silencio

Tenten e Naruto: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Chefa: -ainda comendo biscoitinho-

Tenten: outra agora

Tenten e Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chefa: -bebendo chá-

Tenten e Naruto: SASASASASASASASASASASA

Chefa: -dormindo-

Tenten e Naruto: CRACRACRACRACRACRACRA

Chefa: -retocando a maquiagem-

Tenten e Naruto: TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU

Chefa: - fazendo as unhas-

Tente e Naruto: TRItriTRItriTRItriTRItriTRItriTRItri

Chefa: - comendo o pudim-

Tenten e Naruto: GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI

Chefa: - bebendo chá branco-

Tente e Naruto: SAMAMBAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chefa: -comendo o pavê rosado- eu pensei que era pra vê... e não pra come HOHOHOHOHOHO...

Tenten e Naruto: ¬¬

Chefa: -comendo quietinha- i.i

Tenten e Naruto: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO

Chefa: GO NARUTO GO TENTEN GOOOOOOO

Tenten e Naruto: ¬¬

Chefa: to quitinha i.i

Tenten e Naruto: XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Chefa: cocococococoocococo

Tenten e Naruto: que nojo x.x

Chefa: concordo x.x

Garçom: poderiam fazer menos barulho por favor? ¬¬

Chefa: são eles u.u

Tenten e Naruto: NÓS??

Chefa: que coisa feia! Não tem vergonha de ficar gritando num restaurante tão elegante como esse?

Naruto: perdão i.i

Tenten: não acontecera de novo i.i

Chefa: perdoe esses dois... são apenas cacho- crianças –sorri-

Garçom: certo ¬¬ -se retira-

Chefa: vocês só me dão dor de cabeça u.u

Naruto e Tenten: NÓS??

Todos: -olhando-

Chefa: -sorrindo para as câmeras-

Tenten e Naruto: u.ú

Chefa: já comeram?

Tenten e Naruto: não... CADÊ A COMIDA??

Chefa: quanto escândalo u.u

Tenten: cadê meu pavê?

Chefa: era para ver mesmo ;D

Naruto: e meu pudim?

Chefa: era pu Dim ;D

Naruto e Tenten: ÇÇ

Tenten: e o chá branco? i.i

Chefa: ele é branco... a xícara é branca... não se pode ver ;D

Naruto: e o outro chá? i.i

Chefa: era verde e chá mas me deram um chá marrom e eu pedi para trocarem ;D

NAruto e Tenten: ÇÇ

Chefa: -pensa- 'eu disse: bolsa grande' kukukukukukukukukukuku

Naruto: ta rindo do quê? ¬¬

Chefa: nada kukukukukukukukukuku

Tenten: sei x.x

Chefa: foi muito bom conversar com vocês então eu to indo

Naruto: certo mas deixa eu paga a conta

Tenten: eu não comi nada T.T

Chefa: você me convido você que paga .-.

Naruto: mas eu nem comi

Chefa: -some-

Naruto: só me da prejuízo ¬¬ vai me ajudar a pagar né Tenten? Tenten? Cadê você?

Garçom: a conta

Naruto: -abre- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT.TT

X

No café

Kyo: nossa! Nunca vi esse lugar tão lotado

Aya: larga de conversa tão te chamando

Kyo: aquelas meninas que não me deixam em paz T.T –indo-

Riny: socorro T.T

Aya: faz mais rápido ai

Garotas: mais rápido! Mais rápido

Mika: to tentando! Mas é difícil

Riny: se a Chefa estivesse aqui i.i

Aya: ia ter a mesma quantidade de pessoas

Ryo: pelo menos ela podia contratar alguém para ajudar agente

Mika: OMG!!

Garotas: que foi?

Mika: o pavê rosado

Riny: o que tem?

Mika: SUMIU!!

X

França

Tenten: você deixou seus funcionários cuidando do café sozinhos

Chefa: é n.n

Tenten: isso que é confiança

Chefa: exatamente

Tenten: como se faz esses deliciosos pavês rosados?

Chefa: simples

Tenten: como?

Chefa: roubando da sua cozinha HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Tenten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chefa: não começa com aquelas risadas u.ú

Tenten: certo i.i

Chefa: 200 gr de Biscoito Champagne ,100 gr de coco ralado,2 xícaras (chá) de morango em calda. No creme você coloca: 1 lata de leite condensado,1 lata de leite,3 gemas ,2 colheres (sopa) de manteiga,1 lata de creme de leite. Na Cobertura: 3 claras,4 colheres (sopa) de açúcar, 1 lata de creme de leite,corante alimentício vermelho e morango para decorar

Tenten: preparo

Chefa: Hidrate o côco em leite. A montagem: 1ª camada: biscoitos molhados com a calda dos morangos; 2ª camada: creme e côco ralado; 3ª camada: morangos escorridos da calda; 4ª camada: cobertura. Sirva bem gelado. O creme: Coloque os ingredientes do creme em um refratário e leve-os ao microondas por 6 a 8 minutos na potência alta, sempre mexendo até engrossar. Acrescente o creme de leite ao retirar do microondas, mexa bem. Reserve. E a cobertura: Bata bem as claras em neve com o açúcar e adicione levemente o creme de leite

Tenten: parece complicado

Chefa: mas vale a pena fazer

Tenten: vale mesmo

OoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Acabou!

Sei que ta um lixo mas eu atualizei i.i

Desculpe novamente pela demora é que eu to doente e tudo to cheia de problemas mas eu to aqui e a mesma proposta de sempre

Sem reviwes... sem fic

Então mandem a vontade ;D

E vejam essa imagem é o pavê rosado:

.br/ntc/ntcfoto.asp?imgpaverosado.jpg

bjs


End file.
